


Please Me Pleasing You

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: 700 words of these boys sucking each other's dicks. That's it. That's the fic.





	Please Me Pleasing You

"F-fuck, Vitya...” Yuuri pulled off and moaned as Viktor swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin of his cockhead. Yuuri laid his head down in the bed, the sweat beading on his temple soaked into the duvet as he rested on his side while Viktor worked his cock for all it would give him. “So good, your mouth…” A low moan resonated in Viktor’s throat and echoed into Yuuri’s core through his dick. Yuuri coughed as he caught his breath for a moment, nearly losing control of his looming orgasm as Viktor sucked, _hard_ , at the head of his cock. 

Two strong, large hands gripped at his asscheeks and pulled his hips forward again, pushing his length further into Viktor's throat. _“Hhnnnnnng~”_ Viktor groaned, the lewd noises coming from his choked throat lighting a fire under Yuuri’s skin. _“-uuuuhiiii…"_ He gasped between Yuuri’s thrusts, his reddened cock twitching like it was begging for Yuuri's mouth to return.

Yuuri moaned and sank back around his poor fiancé's length, swallowing him to the root and burying his nose into the sparse, silvery hair between Viktor’s cock and his balls. 

The thick, musky scent of sex was heaviest there, heady and dizzying in Yuuri’s nose. Viktor teased him for loving the scent, but Yuuri loved everything about Viktor. Including how he smelled.

Viktor’s thigh began to tremble under Yuuri’s hand, and a beautiful symphony of soft, whimpering noises confirmed it for him, Viktor was getting close. He never lasted very long when they did this, licking and sucking each other at the same time. Yuuri reached around the clenched muscle of Viktor’s thigh and cupped his balls gently, moaning at the way they fill his hand so perfectly. 

Viktor whined, his hips bucking erratically into Yuuri’s mouth. The noises, the gasping breaths and _God_ , the way his throat was tightening around Yuuri was almost too much, but Viktor spilled first.

His balls clenched and released in Yuuri’s hand as he rolled them gently in his hand, coaxing Viktor over the edge with his tongue; Yuuri easily and gladly swallowed everything Viktor gave him. 

Viktor’s mouth went slack as he came, Yuuri’s cock slipping out and kissing the cool nighttime air of their bedroom. Yuuri finished him off with a sweet little kitten lick to his still-weeping slit and rolled the Russian onto his back, pushing himself up onto his knees at Viktor’s side. 

“I’m close, Vitya… wh-where do you want my come?” Yuuri asked, stroking himself with the slick saliva Viktor had left on his length. 

“On m-my chest, Yuuri, please…” Viktor panted weakly, his lips red and shining with saliva and precome, his cheeks still flushed that beautiful rosy pink. Yuuri could barely utter a confirmation before he came too, a whining moan burst from his throat as one, two, three ribbons of pearly come landed on Viktor’s heaving chest. 

_“Yes, yesyesyesyes…”_ Yuuri moaned as his body emptied itself onto Viktor’s skin. His nerves screamed with overstimulation and he pulled his hand away as they began to come down from the high together. His legs trembled beneath him, and he sank to the bed beside his fiancé'. “God, Viten’ka, so perfect for me. You did so well.” 

_“Spasibo.”_ Viktor murmured under his breath, turning to kiss Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “You taste good, Yuuri~” he teased, a laugh morphing to a cough.

“V-Viten'ka, are you okay?” Yuuri surged up, sitting bolt-upright, concern clear in his eyes. “Do you need water? I’m sorry, I-” Viktor waved him off with a smile. 

“Not yet. Just cuddle with me for a little bit, _da?_ ” Viktor said, his blue eyes sparkling and sleepy. Yuuri nodded, relaxing back to the bed, curling into the space between Viktor’s arm and his side. “We can get a drink and clean up in a minute.” His voice was rough with sex in the way that made Yuuri’s skin crawl with a fresh pang of arousal. This wasn’t lost on Viktor, who chuckled and turned to nose at Yuuri’s ear again. “Or do you want to go again, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blushed and buried his face in Viktor’s chest, only nodding when Viktor tickled it out of him. “Are you sure? I don’t want to push you too far…”

Viktor reached for a tissue and wiped up his belly and chest before laying on his stomach. Casting a look back over his shoulder at Yuuri and wiggling his hips, Viktor winked. “Show me your Eros, Yuuri. Satisfy me the way only you can.”

Yakov was absolutely furious when they were late to practice the next day. But watching Viktor’s slight limp disappear the moment he stepped onto the ice, just like it always did, never ceased to surprise Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Twitter last month and completely forgot to share it here. Hope you enjoyed, despite how short it is. 
> 
> Love you all!  
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
